mechinamusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Realm Breaker/@comment-39934005-20190625195134
I'm possibly horribly wrong in this interpretation, but another way of reading this is that this is Alithea talking to Amyntas after the Seige of Acheron. When your eyes open You will stand upon the blessed dead When your eyes open You shall become the realm breaker This could refer to Amyntas standing on Acheron (you will stand upon the blessed dead) after the destruction of the planet by the Empyreans, and if from Alithea's POV, could reflect her desire to have Amyntas become the realm breaker when he awakes from cryosleep (when your eyes open). As light runs from night Fearful angels take flight Behold the sight As time culls all life This could refer to the spectres escaping to orbit (fearful angels take flight) away from the Empyreans, I think are represented by the Night as per Enyo's POV in The Tellurian Pathos: In time, our shadows will turn day into night It would also draw a further parallel from the Acheron/Human versus Empyrean/Cyborg distinction with this line from To Coexist Is to Surrender: Only humans endure the cruelty of time Matching "as time culls all life". There's also somewhat of a match in To Coexist Is To Surrender with the line: Pulls up the sky, draining the light Matching "As light runs from the night". We also have an exact match of this line in Thales with: What is a name, when every face is the enemy I've also taken a guess that in Thales, these line: Xeno by those who fear life Sentient by those who fear death Refer to Empyrean (those who fear life) and Acheron (those who fear death), because the Empyreans fear the human life of Acheron and Acheron fears the machine death of Empyrean, which would mean that: Like fire, the fear of life will burn Is directed towards Empyrean. Mere minds suffocate This line might also refer to the destruction of Acheron, as I believe the superweapon used to destroy the planet worked by draining the atmosphere. Finally, I think the red woman in the Telesterion artwork and the cover for the Realm Breaker single is Enyo, which would mean: Stars painted gold and blue Her skin mirrors the same hue Which makes me think that the gold and blue artwork is for Alithea, and paints a picture in my mind of Alithea standing on the Cepheus Ring, looking down on the destroyed world of Acheron. There are some parts that make me think I'm wrong though, such as: Demons from the old world Your essence will devour Which I think reflects one of the Empyrean justification for war. Humans, without augmentation and subservience to the titans, are too dangerous to be left alone. Human hubris and faith was the reason why the Earth was destroyed, and the Empyreans haven't forgiven the humans for this. I think the Empyreans also reference this in Division Through Distance: Hear us Demons who hide and the gods that survived Which I think is a reference to Acheron. Violent means Bring violent ends Also makes me think that this is a reference to Empyrean's justification for war, as they said in Division Through Distance: When you look to the heavens Remember our plea For lasting peace Submit and believe And The fear of control Dividing our breed Acheron didn't submit, so Empyrean decided their human nature was violent, and met their violent nature with violent ends. There's also a reference to Acheron being cold in The Tellurian Pathos with: Watch how they grovel so feeble and cold And in Divison Through Distance: We come face to face with the frozen divide